You don't have any friends
by I'mTryingOK
Summary: This is what will happen when you spare Sans in the Genocide Route. It's been inspired by an amazing animated Video I've seen on YouTube: /watch?v E0rAcWQuloA This is basically the written version of it. Might be a work in progress so don't judge me too hard


YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS

The next swing came fast in a vertical form, just when Sans was about to take a breath for a second. He jumped to the side and dodged barely. That was close! In that moment, Sans felt the sweat on his skull and a certain tiredy in his body. He's almost exhausted! They are a few feet away, They exhale shortly then look back to him. Their hair looks wet, the sweater is darker and Their rosy cheeks took a deep blood red. They look pretty finished too. But Sans is sure They're just gonna take a short break. Time to use ist wisely.

„Ugh, that being said… you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?", he says and points to the knife in Their hand. They smirk and take a step forward. Uh-oh, break's about to be over. But maybe Sans can stall to load back up just a little bit. By talking, maybe? „listen, he starts calmly, i know you didn't answer me before, but…" he carefully looks at Their expression. They stopped to listen. Good.

Now's the time for the „Papyrus-Strategy". Sans takes out one hand and lays it on his chest. „somewhere in there, i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. someone who once wanted to do the right thing." To make himself believe what he's saying he clenches his hand to a fist and pretends to hold onto something. He almost burst out laughing while he said that. But what comes next is even more ridiculous: „someone who, in another time, might have even been…" Don't leave out any possibility, Sans thought to himself before he says: „…a friend?"

He looks over to Them. They've reacted! Keep on! He puts more kindness and maybe a little bit of pity into his tone: „come on, buddy. do you remember me?" Sans slowly takes a step forward, spawns a short sharpbone in his hand and looks into Their thin eyes: „please, if you're listening…' he stops and stretches his arm out, holding the bone in his fist before him ‚just lay down your weapon, and…' He closes his eyes, hoping that this works. With a chuckle he says without a lie: „well, my job will be a lot easier." and drops the bone. It hollowly clings on the floor with the sound of Mercy, then despawns. Now there's no way back. All he can do now is wait for Their next move. Are They coldly gonna use the opportunity and kill him or was Sans right about what he said and touched a nerve? Chances are fifty-fifty.

They stand there for a while with Their knife ready, but They didn't move. Sans could make out slight shivers in Their hands but maybe They are just uncertain which direction Their next attack should come from. They shut Their eyes as if They want to look away from a bad memory. Their breathing becomes quicker and They clench Their teeth. Sans decides not to fall for this twisted expression that looks like it's about to crack up and keeps himself steady. It could all be just a trick. Maybe Sans had tried this before… Those tears do look pretty real though, he admits to himself.

Sans looks at Their expression even more carefully. It seems They're building up a bunch of memories, happy memories, that now turned into sad ones. Did he really hit the nail on the head? That They were once friends with him? If so, what does that mean to Them now? And what about everyone else They've met?

Finally, the knife drops on the ground, along with many tears. It seems They feel the rue of what They've done now. They place Their face in Their hands and cry out: „I-I…I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY!"

They spare him. Sans sighed silently.

He decides to be honest with Them, now that Their guard is down: „i know how hard it must be to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know, i won't let it go to waste…" Wait, maybe the last part came out wrong! They could still be acting after all! He can't see Their face but it looks like They are still actually crying. They really look so pitiful. And helpless. And sad. And…defenseless.

Sans decides to play along and… yes, become a friend! Now he knows what to do with this crying child! He opens his arms and walks closer to Them: „come here, pal!" No reaction. Sans carefully lays a hand on Their shoulder. Suddenly, They thrust Themself onto him and wrap Their arms around him. Sans' first thought is that They're gonna push him down and almost made a step backwards, but then he felt Their head on his shoulder and Their crying became louder. Sans might have rarely experienced it but he recognizes a hug when he feels it. And this is a very desperate one. A cry for help. From someone who feels all of the guilt and now can't handle it any longer. He really should help Them! Sans returns the hug by crossing his arms over Their back and holding Their waist tightly. Now They can't get out until he lets go.

Sans lets Them cry Themself out and after many more apoplogies They say: „I don't want to do this anymore! I just wanted to go home! But then I got… I got curious…" and continue crying. Sans listened, but he doesn't want to hear an explanation… or an apology. He hopes that They don't look up and see the blue light beneath Their feet then sends it out!

The huge bone stabbed clean through Their body, foot to top of the head, the upper end is covered in blood and starts dripping. There wasn't even time to scream with pain, all that came out was a choke, then a long groan of a dying body, then blood. They let go of Sans and went limp to wait until the brain dies.

Sans does not let go, he knows that They can still hear him and uses the moment of the best prank he ever pulled off: „Get. Dunked on!"

And because he knows that They really do feel sorry about everything he states some wisdom to them to make sure that this fight never happens again: „If we're really friends… you won't come back!" The bone despawns and Sans let's go. The body collapsed onto its knees and hunched over, it created a big puddle of blood over the floor. Sans, not wanting to touch that disgusting fluid, took a few steps back and waited. He looks to the other end of the corridor where They have just entered and now makes eye contact with him. He sees a knife in Their left hand and a heart-shaped locket hanging from Their neck, letting him know that They. Were. Busy.

But something seems wrong.

„hmmm. that expression…' he says and reads Their angry face. „that's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row. hey, congrats! the big one-oh! let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig. We can have pie, and hot dogs, and…" he stops with his commentary to remember who he was talking to. „hmmm… wait something's not right. you don't have any friends." Then he goes for his „executional move".


End file.
